Love And Power
by Shrink To Be
Summary: Post hog warts one shot. Includes vulnerable Harry and manipulative and sadistic Draco. No specific age, but Harry has been with Draco for 2 years. Set in the Malfoy Manor. slightly Au because of OOC characters, No main plot points need to be changed.


**Summary: **Post hog warts one shot. Includes vulnerable Harry and manipulative and sadistic Draco. It's up to you what age they are, but bare in mind that Harry's been with Draco for two years. Set in the Malfoy Manor. Only AU because of slightly ooc characters, but none of the plot points given in J K Rowling's books need to be changed, but it's up to your imagination of how they got into this situation…

**Author Notes: **I've been thinking about this story for a while and I'm really glad with how it turned out. Please tell me what you think! Constructive criticism only please.

Harry Potter gasped as Draco Malfoy grabbed his wrists. There were already bruises there from the past. In fact, he had bruises in lots of places from the past.

Draco shoved Harry back against the cold stone wall. He pushed himself up hard against the scared, shivering, 'saviour' of the wizarding world.

Harry was stuck between the wall and Draco, and he knew from past experiences the this was not a good place to be.

" You love me don't you?" Draco spoke softly into Harry's ear.

Harry gulped and slowly croaked out his reply, " I love you with all my heart."

Draco pushed himself closer to Harry, and Harry began to feel his small frame crush.

" You need me. You can't live without me." Draco sneered softly. " You're nothing without me."

" I _need_ you Draco." Harry whimpered.

Draco pulled back from Harry. Harry looked into his cold grey eyes fearfully. What now?

Draco continued to stare silently at Harry and Harry began to feel far more anxious and scared.

Harry felt his breath grow even shallower and fresh sweat began to breakout on his forehead.

Draco was teasing him. He was watching him squirm under his gaze. He enjoyed watching Harry become more and more scared. Harry could just walk out if he wanted to, but he wouldn't dare. He had no-one else. Even though Harry feared Draco, he could not force himself to leave him, for his love for Draco was stronger than any hatred. His love made him weak.

Chilling silence filled the dungeons as the two males continued to stare at each other. Harry stayed dead still. If he moved then it may be another excuse for Draco to punish him…

Draco smiled. Harry felt even more worried.

Draco walked forward and grasped Harry's small shoulder. He pushed him down onto the floor. Harry fell with a yelp. Here it comes…

Draco walked around the front of Harry. His shoes in front of Harry's face.

" Lick my shoes." Draco sneered.

Harry paused. Why did Draco treat him like this?

"I said, 'LICK MY SHOES'" He demanded.

Harry obliged- it was better than what might happen if he didn't. He bent over Draco's black boots and began to lick the hard leather. It slid over his tongue. Then, Draco suddenly raised his foot, kicking Harry in the mouth. His lip split and he felt his jaw bruise.

It had started again. This daily routing in which Harry would be beaten by the only person he loved so much that he would die for him. How could he love someone that was so heartless? He didn't know… just bad luck. Harry only knew one thing, no matter how Draco treated him, no matter how desperate he looked, he needed to be loved. He needed security.

It may hurt, but at least Draco enjoyed himself… Harry shivered.

Draco rolled Harry onto his back with his foot.

" You are so pathetic." Draco spat.

New tears began to sprout in Harry's eyes…

" You're a stupid celebrity who doesn't even have any friends! Why don't you have any friends Harry?" Draco chuckled, " Oh yes I forgot! It's because I killed them! Oh well, what a shame. At least you have family- oh wait! No you don't! They're dead too!" Draco started laughing.

Harry didn't have the nerve to be angry. He was more worried about what Draco had planned for him tonight.

" Please- Stop…" Harry gasped quietly, he then shut his mouth, knowing that he shouldn't have talked out of turn.

" Stop? Why would I stop? You need to learn where you stand. I'm teaching you an important life lesson. You need to get off your high throne, Harry Fucking Potter."

Harry screwed up his face, anticipating pain, when Draco dropped on the floor next to Harry. He delivered a punch to Harry's stomach, making him gasp for breath.

Harry instantly curled up in pain.

" You're a worthless, ungrateful, stupid shit," Draco cursed. " GET UP!" He screamed. He pulled out his wand and levitated Harry so that he was standing. Harry's face was still creased with pain as he clutched his groaning stomach.

Draco pushed Harry through the door on the right and forced him down onto the black, satin, king sized bed in which Harry had spent most nights having his heart healed and shattered.

" I think you need to be cut again." Draco said, scarily calm.

Harry closed his eyes as yet more tears formed.

Draco opened the drawers next to the bed and pulled out a small penknife.

" Well take off your shirt then!" He shouted. Harry shakily pulled off his T-shirt and waited for the feeling of the blade slicing his skin and protruding into his flesh.

Draco pushed him onto the bed face down. He leapt on Harry, straddling him, and he began to rip open Harry's back. He created fresh scars, which looked like a mass of rich red tattoos. Harry bit the bed sheets to stop himself from crying out. He could feel the blood trickling out of his back.

_Sweet Merlin._

When Harry's back was littered with pictures, words, and random cuts, Draco put down the penknife and pushed himself down to Harry's neck.

" Are you ready for the grand finale?"

_Oh no…_

Harry had known that it was going to happen, but he just couldn't help hoping that tonight might be the first night of two years where he was not violated in the worst possible way. Even after seven hundred and thirty nights, Harry still felt that each time was the first time. It caused him pain that he could not recall feeling before.

But if it made Draco happy…

Draco pulled Harry's boxers along with his trousers.

Soon, Harry was being hurt in such a way that most can't imagine.

Draco was panting on top of Harry and Harry was whimpering quietly to himself.

" What's wrong?" Draco said seductively, " It's what you want isn't it? You love me. You need me."

Drips of blood fell from Harry's back onto the already soaked bed covers. Harry didn't complain.

He loved him. He needed him.


End file.
